


Catching Up With The Times

by Piri Lupin-Snape (Piriotessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piriotessa/pseuds/Piri%20Lupin-Snape
Summary: Welcome to the future. :)
Kudos: 3





	Catching Up With The Times

Heya everyone, long time no see! I don't know if something like this is allowed or not, but I felt rather than do a single long A/N at the start of anything new, I'd put this up instead. Whether it sticks round or not I don't know, hopefully it will for a little bit, at least until folks have had a chance to read it ... plus I figure this way I can catch up with everyone at once hopefully. I know I've been gone a very long time, for that I apologise but sadly sometimes life gets in the way when you least want it to. A lot has happened over the past few years, though I think the biggest thing is that I turned 50 this past March ... yeesh even typing that makes me want to shudder lol! I spent the past week and some looking back at some of my old fics and I realised that I have been writing in the HP fandom for nearly 20 years ... talk about a long time! Knowing that I hope you guys will still bear with me, I may not be as quick to post as I used to be (those who know me from FFN might recall that I used to be a writing beast), but I will do my best to keep going and putting fics/chapters out as often as I can. 

For now you may have noticed that I pulled a few fics off my FFN and AO3 accounts, don't fret though as I did this for good reasons. I wasn't all that happy with how they were going and rather than leave up sub-par work I wanted to pull the ones that were WIP and revamp some of them - especially my fic ‘A New Life’. I started the 1st version some 17 yrs ago now, and at the time I had high hopes for how I wanted things to go. Originally I had planned to do all 7 yrs based round this fic, but I'd be foolish to think I could even try to keep that going these days. If all goes well this time I can finally get to year 7 ... it just will be within 1 fic rather than 7 separate ones is all. Still, I hope the re-write will be just as enjoyable as it was the 1st time round, I will certainly do my writing best to keep you entertained! 

Oh yes, before I forget - over the years some folks have asked me if I intend to bring my FFN fics over to AO3 ... I have given this a lot of thought considering how badly I want to re-vamp them all, but the truth is I just don't have the energy to do it. Though I know most of them need updating as so much has been revealed since those early days, the fact is that looking back at those old fics I just can't find it in my heart to tamper with what I've already written. Not only would updating some of the fics change the entire aspect of what I intended, but back then I would write things that no one believed could ever become 'canon.' Some examples ... at time I would write Sev as being half-Muggle, or Sirius being from a Slytherin family, in fact I even have 1 fic where I have Sirius related to Narcissa (this was during book 4 by the by) and boy did I get what for about all of that! You would not believe how often I got flamed for what I would write at the time, but despite all I kept to my guns saying that 'hey, we don't know yet what will happen, who knows I might be right!' - and turns out I was somehow right (or darn close to it), so I suppose keeping those old fics up are my vindication. Perhaps it's a little petty of me but cie la vie, I think after years of being flamed for my 'un-canon' views I deserve some vindications, don't you? ;)

Still, I just want to make sure we are all clear on this, even though we know so much more now then we did then, the fact is that I WRITE AU, always have, always shall. JKR gave us her world as she wished it to be, but she also gratefully allows us to play in that world for ourselves, to reshape it as we want it to be, and that is what I do. If AU isn't your cuppa than I apologise but my fics aren't something you are going to enjoy. However, if like me you want to see a different side to what is accepted as canon ... which as a writer I believe the term AU to be the very definition of the word Fan-fiction ... then be advised that I have a very active and vivid imagination, one that I don't hold back on from putting to words. 

I have been writing for 41 yrs both professionally and in many fandoms, I write with my heart and soul, though be aware that as a fanfic writer I can and will change canon to suit my wishes and whims. If that is the type of story you want to read then pull up a chair and buckle up because my fics always have a few twists and turns, most of the time I don't even know where things will go until I sit down to write. Honestly, I don't even stick to my own notes half the time as my brain will take my fingers down entirely different paths then even I intended to originally go ... that’s just how it is sometimes. My writing teacher used to tell me that if my readers can’t feel/see/touch/taste/smell/etc what my characters are feeling/doing, then I shouldn’t be writing at all. I have always taken that to heart and it reflects (I hope) in my writing.

For now, I will end this by saying that I hope you will all be safe and stay well out there my friends, especially in these precarious times. Thank you for sticking by me all these years, I haven't enough words to express how happy it makes me that I have people who still enjoy my style and wonky ways. Know that every single one of you, whether you leave me reviews/kudos/PMs/even those that just pop in to read and run without a word, you are not only what keeps me coming back to the HP fandom, but you keep me wanting to write full stop, for that I am forever grateful! :)


End file.
